Does This Mean?
by TheLittleLlama
Summary: Rin has a crush on Kaito, but she keeps it all in diary. But what happens when Kaito accidentally reads it? ONESHOT Crappy story inside, but i tried my best. Flames accepted and CC as well. KaitoxRin and mention of LenxMiku T for a little bit of Language


Does this mean…?  
By: TheLittleLlama

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED (All though, every song mentioned meant I was listening to it while I was typing! :P)**

**~~~~~~~~~ONESHOT~~~~~~~~~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am going to __**KILL **__Kaito-kun! HE thinks it's SO funny how he remembered to buy leeks, tuna fish, bananas, sake, ice cream, and eggplants, but forget to buy ORANGES! UGH! This isn't fair. I texted him about 20 times while he was in the store reminding him to buy some oranges! He even replied, yet he didn't even get anything! I've been listening to Miku's song Freely Tomorrow, like she suggested to try to calm myself down, but it's not doing much. I ended up listening to Evil Food Conchita Eater...probably because I'm so freaking hungry._

_I'm just going to go on a roadroller spree with Len…. after he's done making out with Miku…_

Rin Kagamine slammed the sacred golden shut and twisted the key in the lock furiously. She sent a glare up at the bluenette before, Shion Kaito, before reading asking him a question.

"What was the next page you read?" It sounded more like a-threat-to- answer-if-you-wanted-to-continue-living-question.

Kaito squirmed in his seat. "P-page 39…." Rin cast her hell-filled eyes down on him before unlocking her diary to flip to the next page. She had escorted everyone else out of the room while she punished Kaito for reading her diary without her green light. But, that depended on _what _pages he read. She knew the others were secretly listening outside their doors, but she personally didn't care. She narrowed her eyes at Kaito as he nervously began humming the tune to _Cantarella. _Rin suppressed a giggle as the 20-year-old continued squirming under the 14-year-old's gaze as she read page 39.

_Dear Diary,_

_Kaito-sama is sooooo nice! He volunteered to help me study for the math finals coming up soon since he knows I'm failing math. It's not my fault I'm failing, it's Kiyoteru-sensei's fault. We start right after Len finishes his recording of Spice. Jesus…I don't know what made him write a song like that…Kaito-sama keeps saying that he knows how Len feels, but I guess that makes sense because their both guys…it's probably something disgusting…_

_I'm beginning to realize how frequent Kaito-kun is beginning to appear in all of my entries. I know I have a small crush on him, but whenever I try to write about something else, he always comes to mind. It's probably because I'm spending more time with him._

Rin hid a blush with the book and didn't bother to look at Kaito. "What else did you read?" 

"J-Just one more page…" 

"…Then spit it out!"

"P-page 120…" 

Rin's left eye twitched. She had recently written that page, and had accidentally left the diary out on the kitchen table where Kaito committed the worst accident of his life. She was already planning on running him over with the roadroller at least 1,000 times, or maybe throwing out all of his ice cream and getting him banned from his favorite ice cream place. Whatever she picked, it wouldn't live up to how embarrassing page 120 was…

_Dear Diary,_

_Miku just reminded myself of a grim detail. Kaito-kun is 6 years older than me! I was about to ask him out too…before she reminded me. Dammit! I work up the courage which takes my about 3 years, and then I 'm reminded of that. Maybe we could have some secret forbidden romance or something. WAIT A MINUTE! I'm RIN KAGAMINE AND I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HECK ANYONE ELSE THINKS! Hell, I'll go ask him out right now!_

Rin slammed the dairy shut and stood up with a shadow censoring her glare from Kaito. "Shion, you have invaded my personal privacy and read my most secretive page in the whole book. There are too many ways for me to punish you that I'm going to have to do all of them! I'll run you over at least 1,000 times, then I'm going to throw away all of your ice cream, delete all of you TV recordings and then I'm going to-"

Kaito suddenly yanked himself out of his shaken stupor and forced his lips on hers. Rin felt neither passion nor lust, but pure _love. _She wrapped his arms around his neck. She was sure she heard a gasp somewhere outside the door, but she didn't care.

Kaito slowly separated from her and patted her head, leaving her in a dazed stupor as he exited the room. Rin faintly heard the protesting Vocaloids being scolded for snooping.

About five minutes later Rin was left with a puzzling question in her head.

_Does that mean he loves me?_

Rin dragged herself to she and Len's room to sulk about it on her side of the bed, when she saw Kaito's open diary on her pillow.

It was the happiest thing she had ever read in her life:

_Dear Diary,_

_Rin Kagamine is…._

**(A/N: I think that was a pretty good way to end it don't you think? Sorry the story was so jacked up but I was trying my best, ok? Anyway still hope you found something in it to like!)  
**


End file.
